


Random yaoi

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Deepthroat, Genderbend, M/M, Mindbreaking, face fuck, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Here are some random yaoi stuff I wrote





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a tiring and stressful interview Achilles is clearly on edge. Luckily for him, his caring boyfriend got a gift for him. That gift being the sissy femboy of their team Ren worshiping his cock. Ren underestimates how pent up Achilles is though and can’t handle it when he gets picked up and fucked silly.

Jaune was drumming his finger against his knees as he was waiting for his boyfriend would be done with an interview for another commercials for a brand of cereal or was it clothes, Jaune could´t really remember as Achilles had been doing so many as of lately that he could´t keep track on what it was now anymore. After a few min Achilles walk out and Jaune could see that the taller boy was on the edge.

“From your look I guess it did´t go so well.”

“No it went fine I got to do a few photo shooting and voice over but they want me to do it over the period of 3 months, and that´s kinda clashing with school you know.”

“Yeah that sound kinda tough, good thing I thought a head and got you a gift.” Jaune said as he took Achilles arm and move towards the dorm room.

“Jaune wait what kind of gift did you go and get.” 

“Well I can´t tell you now its a surprise and it something that you need.” Jaune said as he kiss Achilles quickly on the cheek before they got to their dorm room, when they walk in Achilles giggle and blush a little. On the bed there teammate and the sissy boy of the team Ren in his underwear only and with a sign that said that `Free use for Achilles today.`

“Ah thanks Jaune I gonna use him well.” Achilles said as he kiss Jaune before walking in and Jaune shut the door and went to the airship platform to catch a rid to Vale for some shopping. Meanwhile Achilles started to undress himself as he move up to Ren which move down and got on to his knees and was meet with Achilles huge cock and balls. The sissy look up at Achilles with as smile as he lifted the cock up to his mouth and started to lick it coating it in his spit. Achilles moan as he stroke Ren´s hair and encourage him to take more of his cock in his mouth, Ren just kept licking the cock before he got to that fat cock head and gave it a sloppy kiss before he took it in his mouth and started to bobbing up and down on it,

But Achilles was to much pent up from all the stress of getting contracts and school that he had´t been able to blow his steam of with Jaune, but now that he had free rain over Ren, he was going to be rough. Achilles grab Ren´s head and shove him down to the base, he then pull Ren back and then he slam him back to the base. Achilles kept this rough face fucking going and made Ren gag and being on the brink of passing out as he was getting the air literally fuck out of him. Achilles kept going until he hilted inside Ren´s mouth and came a huge thick load into him for a solid min. Ren was closet to pass out and would have if Achilles did´t pull out. 

Achilles lifted Ren up and drop him on the bed and move his legs over his head and raise his ass up and have it a smack before he line his cock against that small twitching asshole. Achilles smile as he push his cock in and started to fuck Ren hard, the sissy boy moan as his ass was getting stretch out. His small cock were twitching as he came all over his chest and face as Achilles pounded his ass hard so the bed was creaking. For 30 mins Achilles destroyed Ren´s ass as he came hard into the boy and fill it up with his cum and leaving it a gaping as he pull out and watch as his cum was leaking out of that ass. Ren had gone cross eyed as his mind had been broken, Achilles slap Ren´s ass before he went to a take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune has a dick measuring contest with Sun, Ren and Neptune where the losers have to do whatever the winner wants for a month. He easily beats out their average lengths with his own girthy bitch-breaker and immediately gets to work on making them into his latest sluts, smothering their faces with his musky balls as he plows their throats one by one, lubing his cock up before he goes to town ruining their asses and making them into loose sloppy boi-pussies~

Jaune, Ren, Sun and Neptune was all gather in team JNPR dorm room, Sun had manage to convince all of them to a dick measuring contest, where the loser had to do what ever the winner wanted for a whole month. And today was the day that they would see which one of them had the biggest cock. They all pull there pants down and it was revealed that Ren, Sun and Neptune had about average cock size around 5-6 inches big, Jaune however were packing a much bigger cock at around 19 inches and was thicker then an arm. Sun and Neptune´s jaws hit the ground and there eyes widen, Ren which already knew that Jaune was packing a cock that belong to a horse had´t say anything since he was Jaune´s favorite fuck toy and he did´t want to miss getting the chance to show of his skill when it came to pleasuring Jaune´s cock.

“Right boys my first order is that you all get to your knees and open your mouth.” Jaune said to which only Ren did without any hesitation. Sun and Neptune tried to walk away but Ren had been prepare and taken photos of the boys cocks and was treating to post them all over dust-net if they did´t do what Jaune told them to do, so not wanting there cocks out on the net so they went up to Jaune and got to there knees and open there mouth. Jaune smile as he first took Sun´s head and shoved down his cock down the monkey boy´s throat and face fuck him for a solid min, he then went over to Neptune and did the same thing, finally Jaune went to his favorite toy Ren and did the same thing. However unlike the two other boys Ren took Jaune´s cock like a pro, once Jaune had made sure that his cock was completely cover in spit and throat-slim he told the boys to bend over the bed and get ready. 

Once again Ren did so without any problem while Sun and Neptune reluctantly did as they were told. Jaune line his cock up against Sun´s ass and just ram his cock in to the monkey boys ass an fuck him hard and fast which made Sun moan out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he was actually enjoying this. Neptune just look in fear seeing his team leader being fuck and was breaking down so easily, Ren meanwhile was jealous that Sun was getting the first fuck. Sun could´t handle the large cock in his ass and the huge amount of pleasure he was receiving and soon he came all over the bed shooting out rope after rope of thick cum. Jaune meanwhile kept going for another 10 min of brutal ass fucking before he came inside Sun filling the boy´s stomach up bugling it out. He then pull his still harden cock and went over to Neptune and did the same thing as he had done to Sun, he just ram his cock in and started to pound the other boy´s ass hard. Neptune was however not moaning at first he only gave grunts of slightly pain, it would take about 3 min of ass pounding before Neptune started to moan in pleasure and just like Sun he could´t handle Jaune´s cock and the pleasure and was cumming over the bed as well, not as thick as Sun but a lot more what the monkey boy did. After another 10 min of ass pounding Jaune came again and filed Neptune´s stomach up with so much more cum that he look like he was pregnant. Lastly Jaune pull his cock out which was still hard and went over the Ren and went faster and harder then he had done with the other two boys knowing that Ren could handle his brutal fucking.

Ren was moaning as he finally got his ass so roughly fuck as he wanted and he was begging Jaune to go faster and harder, to which Jaune was happy to do. Ren was cumming several times as he was so broken down that Jaune just needed to fuck him for a few min and the ninja boy had already cum a gallon of cum all over the bed, and when Jaune came his large creampie Ren came for the 14 time and was on the brink of passing out as his stomach swell up and cum was even running out of his mouth since there was no more room in his stomach. Once Jaune was done he pull out and look at his three fuck toy he started to plan how and who he would fuck from day to day. This was going to be the best month of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mds Pyrrha stayed behind after class to get some extra help from professor goodwitch on their dust project. Unfortunately pyrrha was a little clumsy and dropped it resulting in a big cloud. When it cleared they were both shocked to see they had changed into some very pretty male versions of themselves, and were very horny. They get naked quickly and glynda is emberrassed, but aroused, to see how much pyrrha outmatches her/him downstairs. (facefuck, frottage, lots of cum, anal, cock comparing)

Due to having being training Jaune for the last past weeks, Pyrrha´s score on test had been slowly dropping so she had to stay after class with professor Goodwitch in order to get them back up. Right now she was working on a dust project that her team had been given, she was here to do her part and Glynda was here too look over her and help her in anyway she could.

“Miss Nikos please use only 5 ml of dust only.”

“Yes professor. Ops” Was all Pyrrha could say as she accidentally spill the container of dust in to the mix resulting in a large dust cloud covering both the women in it.Once the cloud where gone both Pyrrha and Glynda could see that something was wrong. The dust had some how turn the women in to men, Pyrrha (Achilles) had still had his long red hair but much more muscle mass, and Glynda (Gus) still had a slim figure but was taller.

“Well you get an A+ for finding a new use of dust, but unless you can turn us back too normal.”

“I don´t think I know how, is it getting hot in here.” Achilles said as he and Gus started to feel hot inside, the dust has also turn there on as well. It was´t long before the two of them started to undress and got naked and as Gus saw that Achilles had a much bigger cock then he had, he got a little embarrassed but much more aroused.

“Wanna see how much bigger you are then me” Gus said laying on the floor spreading his legs.

Achilles did and line his cock up next to Gus and he had to hold back a laugh as he saw just how much bigger he was. At three foot long and 7 inch wide, Gus cock at only 2 inches seem even smaller. Achilles then move upwards to Gus face and push his cock inside his teacher mouth moaning as inch by inch went down Gus throat. Gus himself was getting hard and was moaning which vibrate his throat giving Achilles more pleasure. Once Achilles was balls deep he started to face fuck Gus hard going up and down slamming down against the blonds face slapping his massive balls against his chin. Gus soon came all over his own stomach, but Achilles still continue to fuck his teacher´s face until he hilted inside his mouth and came gallon his balls tighten up and pulse as cum was shoot down Gus throat. 

He then pull out and flip Gus over and line his cock up against his teacher´s ass and then push all of his cock and started to fuck Gus ass just as hard he had did with his mouth. Both of them were moaning in pleasure as Gus once again was cumming all over the floor and his stomach. Achilles lifted him up and pull him in to a full nelson position and could fuck him deeper and harder. Achilles hilted inside Gus ass and came another gallon filling Gus stomach up until there was a bulge in it. The two of them then feel to the floor as thy pass out from the pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (MDS) Jaune and ren are working on a project when they accidentally set off a dust explosion. Everything seems normal on the outside but below the belt they've obviously switched. Jaune now has Rens baby sized dick and Ren is packing Jaune's massive cunt buster. Judging by the look of lust in Ren's eyes it's not going to be gentle for Jaune. At least he gets to see what it feels like on the other side. (Rough facefucking and ass fucking, and lots of cum)

Jaune and Ren were sitting along in their dorm room working on the project that Oobleck had given them, Nora and Pyrrha were out doing their own project. The boy had been assign to work with dust and its reaction with different chemical, so far it had goon well until Jaune accidentally bump Ren making him drop a huge chunk of dust in to the chemical resulting in there being a explosion covering them in dust.

“Ren are you ok?”

“Yeah Jaune I´m fine are you ok?”

“Yeah, wow that was something glad that nothing happen that would hurt us.”

“Well we lost our equipment, we are going to have to tell Oobleck that we need new.”

“Yeah just going to take a leak before that” Jaune said as he walk to the bathroom. Ren thought that it was some big around his legs and crotch, but before he could look what it was he heard a scream and Jaune coming out of the bathroom pant less and what Ren saw shock him a little.

“Ren something really bad has happen.” Was all Jaune could say as between his legs was a baby size dick around 1,5 inch which was the same size as Ren´s cock was. Ren pull down his own pants and the boys eyes widen between what was his legs. A 19 inch flaccid veiny cock with a pair of heavy balls.

“I think that we might have somehow switch cock´s”

“Well we just tell Oobleck for some new equipment and then we make the sam-MMGGMGMMGHHKK

Jaune was silent as he was push down to his knees and force to take Ren´s new massive cock down his throat bulging it out all the way to his stomach, Ren was face fucking him hard and he was loving it, feeling his new cock growing to full size was even better. He´s new massive balls where slapping Jaune´s face making him smell the musky smell of them. With a few more thrust Ren hilted himself and came a huge load of his thick cum down Jaune´s throat and when he stop cumming he pull out his still hard cock and turn Jaune around lining his cock up against his ass and ram it in all the why until his balls touch´s Jaune´s crushing them from their sheer size.

Ren then started to fuck Jauen deep and hard bulging his stomach out making him cough up cum, Jaune´s own baby dick was hard and cumming with every impact Ren did.

“MM fuck this feels so good.” Was all Ren said as he kept on fucking his leader´s ass, a few more thrust and he came inside Jaune´s ass filling him up. Ren then pull out and fuck his face again, after he came inside his mouth again he went back to fucking his ass. For over three hours Ren fuck Jaune covering his ass inside and mouth with cum, Jaune was i a cum coma lying on the floor while Ren was just sitting on his bed admiring his new cock, he could´t wait to fuck Jaune again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and his boyfriend Achilles are one of the most talked about couples in school. Everyone assumes Jaune is the sub in bed but in reality, its thr total opposite. Femboy Achilles is jaunes cocksleeve, with his tiny dick, long tugable hair, and a face that screams "fuck me" and Jaune sure does

There was one couples that everyone in Beacon was talking about and that was and that was Achilles and Jaune, many were surprise that Achilles would date someone like Jaune but most of the female student´s were sad that Achilles was gay meaning that they could´t date him Weiss was one of them. 

Everyone also thought that Jaune was the sub in the relationship but they could´t be more wrong, only the people in team JNPR knew that Achilles was a massive sub. Every night Jaune fuck his ass or throat he would moan and cum quickly before Jaune would cum, Jaune was hung compare to Achilles. Jaune was close to 10 inches big while Achilles was only 3,5 inches, Achilles long hair made it also easy for Jaune to pull him up and down when he face fuck him or pull him up when he fuck him from behind.

Right now Achilles and Jaune were alone in their dorm room doing the same thing they always do when they were alone fucking, or more Jaune fuck his boyfriend into a drooling submissive mess.

“AAAAHHHHH FFFFFUUUCCCCKKKK DON`T STOP JAUNE FUCAAGGHHHH.”

Jaune was fucking Achilles doggystyle holding his long hair and pulling it making the stronger boy arch his back up wards as he moan and let Jaune getting an easier chance too fuck his boyfriends ass. The red hair boy was cumming as Jaune pull his hair and went rougher with him, he love being Jaune´s bitch. Jaune continue to fuck him slapping his huge balls against his smaller which only made him cum faster, Jaune gave a few more thrust before he came filling his ass before he pull out and pull Achilles up to his cock. 

Jaune did´t need to do any more since Achilles knew what to do, he took Jaune´s cock inside his mouth all the way to Jaune´s hairy crotch even taking the balls inside his mouth. Spit was coming out from the corners of his mouth, he was gaging hard and choking a little but he did´t pull away. Instead he move his hand to Jaune´s ass and finger it so that Jaune would cum faster, it work as Jaune was cumming quickly after Achilles started to finger him. After he came down Achilles throat he pull out and sat down on the bed pulling Achilles face towards his balls making his sub lick, suck and kiss his balls while he waited to go for another round, Achilles eyes had turn in to hearts as he could´t wait for his boyfriend to fuck him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is Jaunes personal cock rag, every time the hung Arc finished thoroughly bending over and breeding a girl Ren would be there to slurp up the rich sticky jizz and honey from his bulbous veiny balls and shaft till they shined. All in the hopes of earning the right to that thick breeding tool plowing relentlessly into the feminine ninja's drooling needy ass till it gaped like his beloved Nora's ruined pussy.

Jaune and Ren was currently alone in their dorm room, Pyrrha and Nora was going to be away for most of the day. Jaune was lying on his bed watching some vids on his scroll.

Ren meanwhile was siting on his bed looking at his leader, more specific he was watching Jaune´s crotch. Ever sinces´s he had first gotten a taste of his leader´s big juice cock he had been addictive to it. But he wanted more and something else, he wanted to get fuck by that cock Jaune had.

Ren stood up and walk over to Jaune, this was his chance to do something if he wanted to get fuck by his leader.

Jaune look up at Ren, “It´s there something you want to say Ren?”

The normally calm ninja was looking nervous, he took a deep breath.

“Jaune I just gonna be blunt of it, I want you to fuck me. In the same way that you do with girls, deep and hard until they can´t stand.” Ren plead. 

Jaune just gave Ren a smile and started to unbuckle his pant´s and pull them down, showing that he didn´t worn any underwear and that even in it´s limp state his cock was very big. 

“Well first you will have to make me hard.” 

Ren leap up at the bed and started to worship Jaune´s cock, he jerk it, gave it kisses, lick his balls. Once it was semi-hard he started to take it in his mouth. As it grow he took more and more of it, he had train so that his gag reflex was use to taking Juane´s cock without problem.

Once Jaune was hard and lobe up with his saliva, Ren pulled it out of his mouth and started to undress. Once he was naked he line himself up against Jaune´s cock, he slowly went down until he felt the big cockhead was touching his asshole. It took some tries but eventually he got the head inside of him, he gave a moan.

Jaune didn´t let Ren rest and take it slow, instead he grab the ninja by his hips and pull down until their hips meet.

Ren had to take a few deep breath, then he started to jump up and down in a steady pass. 

“H-he-eehhe, fuck Jaune fuck me, I love this.” 

Jaune started to go harder and harder, making Ren moan out loud in pleasure. Jaune could feel his balls clenches, he slam Ren down and held him and then he came hard releasing a huge amount of cum into the femboy´s ass. 

Ren came as well, he had a huge grin on his face, once Jaune started to fuck him again he just started to get back in to that rhythm he had earlier.

*Several hours later*

Ren was lying on his bed face down, his ass was a gabbing hole full of cum that was dripping out of it. This was the happiest day in his life and he couldn´t wait to get fuck by Jaune again.


End file.
